jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
2017–18 Manchester United F.C. season
The 2017–18 season is Manchester United's 26th season in the Premier League and their 43rd consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club will participate in the Premier League, FA Cup, EFL Cup (as holders), UEFA Champions League and UEFA Super Cup. The season will be the first since 2003–04 without former club captain Wayne Rooney, who rejoined Everton after 13 seasons with United, during which time he overtook Bobby Charlton as their all-time top scorer. United return to the Champions League after a single season's absence, having won the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League. Squad *Note: Paul Pogba was promoted from United's Academy in 2011 but was sold to Juventus in 2012 before re-signing for United in 2016. UEFA Super Cup Premier League 'League table' 'Results summary' 'Results by matchday' FA Cup EFL Cup UEFA Champions League 'Knockout phase' Statistics 'Club stats' 'Scoring records' *First goal of the season in Premier League: Romelu Lukaku against West Ham United (13 August 2017) *First goal of the season in Europe: James Harrison against Basel (12 September 2017) *First goal of the season in FA Cup: James Harrison against Derby County (5 January 2017) *First goal of the season in League Cup: James Harrison against Burton Albion (20 September 2017) *Fastest goal of the season in Premier League: 3' James Harrison against Crystal Palace (30 September 2017) *Fastest goal of the season in Europe: 4' Romelu Lukaku against CSKA Moscow (27 September 2017) *Fastest goal of the season in FA Cup: 3' Romelu Lukaku against Huddersfield Town (17 February 2017) *Fastest goal of the season in League Cup: 5' James Harrison against Burton Albion (20 September 2017) *Latest goal of the season in Premier League: 94' James Harrison against West Bromwich Albion (15 April 2018) *Latest goal of the season in Europe: **84' Marcus Rashford against Basel (12 September 2017) **84' James Harrison against Sevilla (13 March 2018) *Latest goal of the season in FA Cup: 93' Romelu Lukaku against Yeovil Town (26 January 2017) *Latest goal of the season in League Cup: 87' James Harrison against Bristol City (20 December 2017) *Longest winning run in Premier League: 11 (25 February 2018 – 13 May 2018) *Longest unbeaten run in Premier League: 13 (3 February 2018 – 13 May 2018) *Longest winning run in Europe: 4 (12 September 2017 – 31 October 2017) *Longest unbeaten run in Europe: 4 (12 September 2017 – 31 October 2017) *Biggest win of the season in Premier League: **5–1 vs West Bromwich Albion (16 December 2017) **4–0 vs West Ham United (13 August 2017) **4–0 vs Swansea City (19 August 2017) **4–0 vs Everton (17 September 2017) **4–0 vs Crystal Palace (30 September 2017) **4–0 vs Brighton & Hove Albion (25 November 2017) **4–0 vs AFC Bournemouth (12 December 2017) **4–0 vs Stoke City (15 January 2018) **4–0 vs West Ham United (10 May 2018) **4–0 vs Watford (13 May 2018) *Biggest win of the season in Europe: **4–1 vs CSKA Moscow (27 September 2017) **3–0 vs. Basel (12 September 2017) *Biggest win of the season in FA Cup: **4–0 vs Derby County (5 January 2017) **4–0 vs Yeovil Town (26 January 2017) *Biggest win of the season in League Cup: 4–0 vs Swansea City (24 October 2017) *Biggest loss of the season in Premier League: 0–2 vs Tottenham Hotspur (31 January 2018) *Biggest loss of the season in Europe: **0–1 vs Basel (22 November 2017) **1–2 vs Sevilla (13 March 2018) *Biggest loss of the season in FA Cup: 0–1 vs Chelsea (19 May 2018) *Biggest loss of the season in League Cup: 2–3 vs Bristol City (20 December 2017) 'Top scorers' 'Multi–goal matches' Transfers 'In' 'Out'